Access to wireless communication networks and data services typically involves some form of payment by the user of a mobile device. Some forms of access include a service plan that involves a contractual arrangement having a limited amount of data usage over a set period of time (e.g., such limits may be enforced by “data caps”). In other instances, a third party may wish to sponsor a user's data consumption for particular types of promotions in order to entice user engagement. Because the sponsored data does not count against a service plan's data caps, a user is more likely to participate in data transactions supported by sponsored data services. However, because access to conventional sponsored data may be unrestricted as to access, supporting sponsored data services may be very costly to sponsors given the large amounts of data which may be consumed.